falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Corvega assembly plant
(interior) |footer = }} The Corvega assembly plant is a pre-War facility in the city of Lexington in 2287. The plant is home to a group of raiders.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 305: "This was the pride of Lexington until the tourists departed. Now the south of the township is comprised of a sprawling assembly plant where the main bulk of the Raiders lurk, ready to push back the ferals that have swarmed the streets to the north." Layout A total of seventeen raiders patrol the outside of the factory, along with a single turret at the main entrance. The gangways to the east side also provide access to numerous side entrances. There is a hidden entrance access by way of pipes that are located in Lexington between the main and eastern entrances to the factory. Inside, there's only one turret guarding the pipe (mostly against ghouls) and some noise alarms. Jared, the raider leader, is in a small, well-guarded area near the top of the factory. He has two machine gun turrets near him along with spotlights that will alert him to nearby intruders. Once all enemies in the immediate area are killed, two additional raiders will spawn. Inside the factory, the Sole Survivor will encounter twenty raiders and five turrets; in total, the Corvega assembly plant area contains 43 enemies. Notable loot * Repair bobblehead – On the highest exterior catwalk over the plant, on the end of a walkway surrounding a large spherical blue tank. * Grognak the Barbarian issue #4 – In the office with Jared. * A mini nuke – In a Pulowski Preservation shelter shortly to the northeast of the plant. It is in a skeleton's arms. * Corvega safe key – on Jared, opens a safe. * A large number of coolant caps – In the plant. These can be scrapped, yielding a large amount of aluminum. * A raider may spawn in raider power armor on the roof of the plant. Related quests * The First Step – Kill the raiders in Corvega assembly plant. * Learning Curve – This is one of the locations where one must escort a scribe of the Brotherhood. * Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution – Retrieve the FLL3 turbopump bearings. * Weathervane: Corvega assembly plant – Place a MILA unit for Tinker Tom. * Raider Troubles – Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. Notes * On the exterior of the assembly plant, on the northeastern side of it, there is a large drainage pipe. It is located by a large red conduit and some sets of stairs. The hatches can be opened through 3 different parts of the drainage pipe. The middle portion has a lunch pail (with various loot) and a mining helmet, beside a skeleton. Further into the drainage pipe are two more containers (one ammo box and a cooler). * There is a protectron in the plant near the upper elevator door which will engage the raiders in the vicinity, thus helping to complete the quest, The First Step. However, it will not engage the machine gun turrets nearby. If the Sole Survivor engages the turrets, the protectron will turn hostile as well. * A key to the Corvega safe can be found on Jared. The safe is below the room with Jared, behind a keep out sign. * A key to the Corvega storage space can be found on Gristle during the fight with a deathclaw outside Concord. * There is a room with beds in the lower floor of the building. Looking on the local map, it is northwest of the northern Commonwealth exit. In this same area, there are assembly lines containing many connecting rods, torque rod ends, etc. There is a raised platform with a maze of support beams and a large pipe above the assembly lines. If one jumps onto it, there is a hidden dead settler carrying various loot behind the pipe. Appearances The Corvega assembly plant appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Sometimes when reaching the final room where Jared is, the player character's health will inexplicably and constantly drain after being hit once by the turrets. Exiting and re-entering the building should solve this problem. * In one of the first stairways, there is a cigarette machine that, if one backs up onto it (possibly forward too), the player character will be stuck on it, unable to move anywhere else. ** To fix this, reload a previous save prior to entering the Plant. Gallery CorvegaPlant-Assembly-Fallout4.jpg|Assembly area CorvegaPlant-AssemblyLine-Fallout4.jpg|Assembly line CorvegaPlant-Parts-Fallout4.jpg|Parts manufacturing CorvegaPlant-Basement-Fallout4.jpg|Basement CorvegaPlant-Display-Fallout4.jpg|Chryslus Corvega display CorvegaPlant-LowerRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Flooded lower room CorvegaPlant-Tunnel-Fallout4.jpg|Tunnel CorvegaPlant-Exterior2-Fallout4.jpg|Exterior CorvegaPlant-Exterior1-Fallout4.jpg|Exterior FO4 Bobblehead repair Corvega.jpg|The Repair bobblehead at the top of the assembly plant FO4 Grognak Barbarian Corvega.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian FO4 Corvega assembly plant at night.jpg|At night Category:Lexington buildings de:Corvega-Fertigungsanlage es:Planta de montaje de Corvega ru:Цех сборки машин «Корвега» uk:Цех складання машин «Корвега» zh:可偉佳裝配廠